You Can't Run
by Jules1398
Summary: Set after season 5/6. (Lucifer is in hell, but Sam's out and has a soul. No regular TV plot after that happens). Paige is Gabriel's teen daughter and she is powerful. She is stronger than Jesse, the demon spawn from 5.06, and is able to control it. She is a hunter and must help God by working with Sam and Dean to destroy surviving demons to get her dad back. T for language sex talk
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! This is my first fic for Supernatural, which I started watching recently. It's set after season 5/parts of 6 because Sam is out of Lucifer's Cage, but he has a soul. Doesn't matter how, it just happened. After that, Sam and Dean went separate ways to live normalish lives instead of continuing on the normal spn plot. This is 5 years later. I own some characters, but not Supernatural or it's characters. **

* * *

Paige walked into the roadhouse and tucked the gun into the back of her tight jeans. She'd learned not to trust anybody besides God, who she had finally made contact with six months ago, after the "accident". She brushed her sandy brown side bangs from her amber eyes and scanned the area. It looked clean. The welcome mat was a Devil's Trap, so obviously precautions were taken. She walked up to the bar and sat down.

There was a plaque on the wall. _In memory of Ellen and Joanna Harvelle, owners of the original Harvelle's Roadhouse. _Paige remembered hearing the story. In 2009, Ellen and Jo Harvelle had given up their lives to spare the Winchester boys so that they could stop Lucifer. Although he lived to see another day, the brothers eventually stopped him and trapped Lucifer and Michael in Hell. They also left their brother, Adam in there, but nobody really talked much about it.

"Excuse me little miss, but aren't you a little young to be seated at my bar. The tables are for people under twenty-one." The woman who spoke to her had medium length red hair pulled back into a bun. There were bags under her dark brown eyes.

"I actually came here to talk to somebody. Is this Sam Winchester's place?" Paige asked.

The woman grinned. "I don't hear much about people who know my husband. Sometimes he gets a call and has to go take care of an issue with a friend, but I rarely ever meet anybody. Hell, I've never even met his big brother that he talks about so much! Name's Trissa." Trissa offered out her hand. I shook it.

"Paige."

"Sammy!" Man, Trissa could yell. Luckily, the roadhouse was mostly empty for the night. "Some girl wants to talk to ya. Bring the kids, we rarely ever see anybody you know!"

A little boy with red hair and sparkling green eyes came up from the basement first. He was little, two or three, and was wearing spaceship footsie pajamas. Next, a tall man walked up the stairs holding a baby girl. The baby looked a lot like the boy. She was bundled in a pink blanket and seemed to be about a year old. That explained the bags under Trissa's eyes. Two young children could be a lot to handle. The man had long blonde hair and the same sparkling green eyes as his children. It was him. The man was Sam Winchester.

He looked Paige in the eye with a look of vague recognition. "I don't think I know you, but you sure as hell look familiar."

Trissa slapped him. "SAM! There are children present!" He looked to his wife apologetically.

Paige spoke next. "Sam, I don't think you or your family is safe. I have spoken to God and he says that, although you sent most demons to Hell along with their leaders, the remaining forces are all gathering together to take out you and Dean to get revenge for sending Lucifer to the cage."

He leaned towards her. "You think I haven't taken the precautions to keep my home safe? There's a panic room, Devil's Traps at each doorway, windowsills constructed with salt, and holy water sprinklers, not to mention that the entire diner is also a Devil's Trap."

"It's my orders to protect you and Dean right now, who is more difficult for me to find at the moment. I was hoping for your help, so that I may unite you two so that we can take on these demon scumbags."

"Who are you anyway?! Why should I trust you? You're just a little teenage girl!"

Paige looked Sam in the eyes. "I've been told that I look like my father, who died because of you and your brother. God told me that he knows how to bring him back, but he want to test me first to make sure I can wield the necessary power."

Sam had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at her familiar amber eyes. "Your dad is-."

Paige cut him off.

"Gabriel."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this chap is a bit longer due to the first part being really short. There is definitely language in this part but, I mean, it's Supernatural. There is some Destiel, but it's not the main focus. I enjoy reading what you guys have to say, so leave a review and be honest!**

* * *

Although Sam had promised to stay away from his older brother, he owed his help to this girl in honor of her father. The only issue was that he and Dean had promised to stay away from hunting, and he'd done small jobs here and there before the kids were born and ever since then he'd done research for old hunting partners. He could not bear telling Dean that he'd broken his promise, but he also couldn't bear lying to his big brother. Maybe dean had done a little hunting here and there too.

Sam sighed deeply. "I haven't talked to Dean since we went our separate ways, but he did say something about moving back to Lawrence, Kansas all of those years ago. I heard that he got married though, so he may have moved in with Lisa or who ever."

Paige smiled. "Thanks Sam. I'll try to bring him and his family over here to safety. By the way, what're your cute kids here named? A niece and nephew might be good motivation to come back and see you guys. If I don't have their names, he might assume that I'm lying."

Trissa butted in, face full of pride. "This little angel is Jessica Ellen and she's a year old," she said, pointing to the baby. Next, she pointed to her son, "This little squirt is three and his name is John Robert."

Paige's face softened. "Like, Robert after Uncle Bobby... er Bobby Singer?"

Sam looked at her, surprised by the relation. "Bobby was your uncle?"

She nodded. "He was married to my mother's older step-sister, Karen until she was possessed and he had to put her down. I met him once when I was real little and my ma was having some car trouble on our way to move into my step-father's house. Bobby let me help him out, even though I couldn't do much. I remember everything my uncle taught me that day. He really was a great man."

Sam nodded. They said their goodbyes and Paige headed off towards an old, black '63 Buik Riviera that he recognized from somewhere, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't just look up the license plate number, this girl was too smart of a hunter for that. Sam, still suspicious of the teenage girl, looked for any evidence of her true identity. He caught the surname "Sanders" written on the tag sticking out of the back of her leather jacket as she was walking out the door. It wasn't a lot to go on, as it was a common last name and she could've stolen the jacket, but it was something. He'd look into it once the kids were all settled into bed and the place was cleaned up.

* * *

Paige drove into Lawrence and searched for any house that could've hinted towards Dean's style. She saw a house with old, chipped siding and drove toward it. She was surprise to see the name "Winchester" printed on the house across the street. Besides the Impala parked in the back of the driveway, this would not be the house that you'd expect Dean Winchester to have. The yard was well-mowed and there was a white picket fence in the backyard. The house itself was blue with white on the doorway and windowsills. The paint job was excellent. The house looked to be two stories, possibly with a basement. Dean was definitely making a lot of money for a man without a college degree. Paige walked up the cobbled walkway towards the door and rang the doorbell.  
A man with messy black hair and blue eyes opened the door. His eyes were even baggier than Trissa's and his chin was covered in stubble. In the background, a baby was screaming.

"Hello Miss. What do you need? Please make it fast, I have a baby to tend to." The man had a low, gravelly voice.

"Hello. I'm Paige. I need to talk to Dean Winchester," she said politely.

He opened the door wider. "Come on in, Paige. He's still at work in his auto shop, but he should be home momentarily. My name is Castiel."

Paige followed him in to the living room and took a seat on the couch as he went to get the baby. He came back with the baby, but the screaming did not stop. The baby was real little, maybe six months old, and had brown, curly hair and gray eyes. It wore just a black AC/DC onesie, so you couldn't really tell the gender.

Luckily, Castiel spoke first. "Her name is Joanna Mary Winchester and I am most certainly not her favorite caretaker. Would you like to try to hold Jo?"

She smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, I'll pass. If she doesn't like you, she'll definitely hate me!"

Suddenly, the door burst open. In walked a man with short blondish brown hair and the same sparkling green eyes as Sam. It must have been Dean. He saw Paige and looked to Cas in question. Cas just gave him a look that said "please help me". Dean came by and picked up baby Jo. Immediately, she stopped crying.

He then looked Paige in the eye and calmly said, "Who the fuck are you?"

Paige looked back at him. "Paige. I'm a hunter and you have to go to your brother's place before all of the remaining demon forces gather in a last ditch effort to kill you for revenge. God told me to get you to safety, and Sam's place is really well protected."

"And why in hell would I believe a teenage girl who says that God told her that demons are going to come and kill me?!"

Cas piped up, "Dean, I believe she is telling the truth."

Dean stared at him, baby still resting on his chest. "How would you know? You aren't an angel anymore, you can't detect this shit!"

Castiel looked from Paige to Dean. "Don't you recognize her?"

"Not really."

"She is the child of an angel, more specifically, the archangel, Gabriel"  
Dean's mouth was gaping open. He looked her in the eye. "Look, Paige, I'm really sorry. Why don't you stay for a while so that we can talk and I can get the team to come help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a group of five people walked into the house. There was two women, two men, and a young boy. They were hunters, you could tell by their looks and the way that they smelled like whiskey and sulphur. Maybe they had noticed the demon thing after all, they just didn't put it all together.

Dean explained to situation to them. The first one to speak was a woman with long, black hair and coffee brown eyes that looked about thirty or so. "Why in hell should I trust this kid around my son?" She motioned toward a ten year old boy with her eyes and dark brown hair. "I lost my husband, I don't want to lose my boy too!"

Cas piped in, "We know her father and we sure owe her. Trust us on this, Reyna, she's trying to protect you."

Dean turned toward Paige. "Okay, time to explain this whole situation that Sam doesn't know about. First off, I swore to quit hunting but that never happened. Cas and I moved here and we started our own business, well businesses. I started an auto shop, which is very successful by the way, and we started DC Hunting. It's called DC for Dean and Cas, and it makes us extremely hard to find because we're stationed in Kansas. What happens is that we have a website that has the phone number of a cell that we got in DC. Reyna is our secretary, she takes the calls of the desperate hunters looking for professional help. We send people in, but they never actually meet the people who called them because we're undercover. The woman with the black hair is Reyna and the kid is her son, Tommy. The tall short haired woman is Nel and the short blonde is her boyfriend Walter. They're nineteen, but well trained. The big guy over there is Ken. He's older, but still up and kickin."

Paige replied, "Listen, we gotta go to Sam's as soon as possible in order to protect you. Dean, your secret will be gone, but these people will be safe."  
Dean chewed his lip. "Wouldn't it be safer if I left them here, away from us, but kept them on speed dial?"

"It's really up to you."

Dean grinned from ear to ear. "Cas, pack your bags. I'll pack mine and Jo's because you have no taste. The rest of y'all better keep Kansas runnin' till we get back. Ya hear? I'm goin' to see Sammy"

The DC Hunting team headed out. Paige turned to the two remaining men.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning to take you there." The half-angel girl disappeared into thin air. Dean and Cas looked at each other, eyes wide open. What else could this chick do?

* * *

Reyna had just gotten home when one of her phones started ringing. She fumbled around until she pulled out the DC Hunting phone and spoke in a polite voice. "Hello. This is DC Hunting. Reyna Speaking. How may I help you?"

"Um hello, this is Sam Winchester. I normally wouldn't call for help, but this is important. What can you find out about a Paige Sanders? She claims to be the daughter of an angel, but she seems like shady business and I recognize her car from somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it." Reyna had to hold in her gasp so that he didn't hear her.

"Yes, I've met this girl. Everybody else in my group thought she was legit, but I was about to do some research to see who she really is. Stay on the phone, I'll try to look into it, but I might not be able to find it on such little information."

Reyna dashed to her computer and looked up 'Paige Sanders'. Nobody in their teens showed up. "Sam, do you have any other leads besides her name? Paige Sanders is either under eleven of over thirty-two."

Sam quickly replied, "Um, yeah. She may have taken another last name, but look up 'Sanders' and cut out all results that aren't in the northern part of the US. When she came up to my place, the cold didn't daze her too much."

"Oh my god!"

"What is it?!"

"Double homicide in North Dakota. Daughter leaves note that says 'I didn't kill them. God told me to blow this joint so leave me alone. You won't find me. Keep my name out of the press please. Also, cremate them. They're my parents, so don't you DARE try to bury them'."

"Do you think she killed them?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Could've been demons. Her car was in the picture in the papers, so that's why you recognized it."

"Okay, so what's her real name?"

"Give me a minute." Reyna looked up the mother's name, Delilah Sanders. There were accounts of a daughter being born, but no name for whatever odd reason. She tried her maiden name, Thatcher. She kept searching and searching until she found it. 'The winner of the tiny tot Easter egg hunt is Esther Thatcher.' "Sam," she said in a soft voice, "Her name is Esther Paige Thatcher."

"You seem concerned about her name. I mean, at least she's a real person or thing."

Reyna took a deep breathe. "It's just that Esther means secretive. She could be hiding anything."

"Or maybe she was the one that was hidden," spoke Tommy from the doorway.


End file.
